


grasp your love over the bones of the dead

by Husaria



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blood and Violence, Crushes, F/F, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Mythology - Freeform, Post-Canon, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: A confession. A kidnapping. A trip to Hel and back.Or, how Elsa and Honeymaren sort out their feelings with their lives running out of time.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 239





	grasp your love over the bones of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the incredibly cheesy ending. Endings are not my forté. 
> 
> Also, please bear in mind that half of this fic takes place in the Norse Underworld, so if you're not a fan of bones and undead creepy dragons, you should probably click the back button.

Elsa took a deep breath and inhaled the biting air. 

The Water Spirit trotted down a snow-covered path through the woods. Small birds occasionally chirped from bare tree branches. Pine and fir trees drooped slightly from the amount of snow on them. 

“You know the camp is that way?” she told the Nokk with a small smile on her lips. 

With winter’s days being so short, she knew night had to fall soon. Not that there was anything to fear in the Enchanted Forest aside from an overexcited Fire Spirit, but sometimes she would walk through the woods alone, with nothing but the spirits and the stars for company. 

The Nokk snorted and continued forward, towards the sound of a running stream. 

Honeymaren crouched on the river bank, rubbing a reindeer skin kerchief over the blade of a knife. Her dark 

“Oh hi, Honeymaren,” said Elsa. The wild thought passed through her mind that she had subconsciously led the Water Spirit to her. 

Honeymaren jumped. “Elsa! I didn’t hear you,” she said, sheathing her knife. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Wait, really?” _She was looking for me_. Elsa dismounted the Nokk, resisting the urge to smile. 

“Are you busy?” asked Honeymaren. 

“Not really.” Elsa patted Nokk’s nose. 

“Can you come with me for a little bit? I want to show you something.” 

“Of course.” 

“Uhh.” Honeymaren coughed slightly. Nokk’s ears twitched and its icy form sprinted off into the wood. 

“Huh.” Nokk had never done that before without a signal from Elsa. “Weird,” said Elsa. 

“Anyway, ahh, the place I want to show you is this way.” 

Often after a long day of helping them herd reindeer, the both of them would head to Honeymaren’s favorite childhood spots—a cave here, a stream filled with ancient coins there. Honeymaren would guide her hands across ancient rock carvings and paintings made by ancient peoples thousands of years ago or Elsa would make an ice boat for the two of them and Honeymaren would guide them down riverbanks with sheer cliffs on either side. Since she was born Elsa had always been expected to be the leader, but for once, it felt nice to be the one led. 

“This is our first winter without the fog,” said Honeymaren. “What does Arendelle do during the winter? Does it have any celebrations?” 

“Several,” said Elsa. “I think it’s Arendelle’s busiest time of year holiday-wise.” 

“Really?” said Honeymaren. “Maybe I can visit during one of them.” 

Elsa smiled. “I’d be happy to take you down there.” She thought of her and Honeymaren finding themselves under a mistletoe, but the idea gave her a strange restlessness in her stomach. “Wh-What about the Northuldra? Do you do anything special for winter?” 

“Our biggest celebrations are saved for spring, but I heard before the mist, we had a _big_ winter market where people all around the world could trade and buy goods.” 

“Is anyone thinking of starting it back up again?” 

“Some are. We’d have to put it together very quick. Maybe the spirits can help.” 

“If you do, I’ll have Gale send a message to Arendelle,” said Elsa. “Maybe a few Arendellians could visit. Oh, speaking of Arendelle, I’ve been meaning to ask: Would you like to play charades this Friday?” 

Honeymaren laughed. “I can’t believe you’re still asking. I’ve been going almost every week.” 

“I’m just trying to be polite,” Elsa giggled. 

“Of course, I’ll go,” said Honeymaren. “We’ve won…what, all but one of the lightning rounds last time and even without your magic.” She frowned slightly. “But Olaf still gets to rearrange…” 

Elsa playfully bumped into her shoulder. “We still won anyway. You’re really good at it.” 

“Only because its super easy to read you!” 

Elsa laughed. “No one’s ever told me _that_ before.” 

“Really?” asked Honeymaren. “ _I_ think so.” 

“Or you just want to win that badly.” 

Honeymaren grinned. “Maybe. Just a little further here along here.” 

They continued without speaking. Honeymaren had her staff and hands behind her back. Elsa’s own steps made no sound on the fresh snow. 

Elsa watched Honeymaren out of the corner of her eye, how she walked so gracefully and relaxed in the forest, clearly at home in the Enchanted Forest. 

Honeymaren glanced over and caught Elsa’s eye, quickly looking away. 

“Were you going to say something?” said Elsa. 

“No. Wait, yes! Oh!” Honeymaren exclaimed. “Sorry. Remember how I complained that my knife was getting duller about a week ago?” 

“A little.” 

Honeymaren removed the knife from the sheath at her waist. “The Fire Spirit helped me forge a new one.” 

She handed the knife hilt-first to Elsa. The blade gleamed more than any other knife she had seen. Pink and purple waves rippled across the metal. 

“It’s purple?” 

“The color must’ve come from the Fire Spirit’s magic,” said Honeymaren. 

“It looks really sharp,” said Elsa, giving the knife back to her. 

“I know!” Honeymaren said. She sheathed the knife. “I can’t wait to try to out.” 

Her eyes lit up, and she ran out ahead of Elsa. “Oh, we’re here!” 

They had reached the edge of the forest, to a cliff overlooking an ice-covered sea. The sun hung low on the horizon, creating a cascade of pinks and purples in the sky. The frozen sea glimmered with the colors of the setting sun. To their left, in the distance was the mountain range separating the Northuldra lands from Arendelle, their snowy peaks glimmering. 

“With the fog gone, we can now see the mountains and fields…and everything.” 

Honeymaren turned around. The sun bathed her entire body in its soft golden light. A small breeze came through, making her braid and skirt sway gently. 

Looking at her struck Elsa like thunder. 

“Beautiful...” 

The world brought her mind’s image of Honeymaren to life. 

“Are you okay?” Honeymaren said. 

“Nothing! I’m fine!” Elsa shut her mouth, which had been open this whole time. 

She joined Honeymaren by the clifftop. “This is gorgeous.” 

“Isn’t it? I used to come here a lot on my own when I was younger, mostly just to wonder what lay beyond the mist.” She frowned. “I stopped after a while.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t mean to spoil to mood, but looking at it made me sad after a while.” 

“How? The view is so beautiful.” 

“It is now,” said Honeymaren. “But you know the sea and mountains?” She pointed out both of them. “I couldn’t see those because the fog blocked them out.” She sighed. “I guess, I just accepted that the fog would never be lifted, and we’d really be the first generation to live without seeing the sky.” 

Honeymaren’s breath came out in one long puff, and she looked up at Elsa. “Then you came.” 

“Hey, um…” Honeymaren gulped. “Can-can I talk to you about something?” 

“Of course.” 

Honeymaren closed her eyes. “Okay.” She straightened her back and took a deep breath. “Elsa, I think I like you,” she said firmly. “More than a friend.” 

The sun set, causing a shiver to run down Elsa’s spine. Alarm bells rang in her head. 

_“What?”_

“I just…I had to tell you,” Honeymaren said. “I don’t know if this will go anywhere, or if spirits can…I just. I needed to tell you.” She blinked quickly and her voice quivered, but she stood straight. 

“Oh…” Elsa took a few steps back. “Um…” 

Honeymaren looked down at her feet but Elsa could see a deep flush cover her face and neck. “Oh…” she said in the steadiest voice she could manage. 

“It’s okay,” Elsa said quickly. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her ribs. “Really. It’s fine.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Honeymaren. “You…ahh, you can just forget everything I’ve said now.” 

“What, no!” 

“What?” 

“I…I’m not forgetting what you said. You know, I’m just…I’m just gonna slip over to Arendelle for a little while. I think I need to talk to Anna.” 

“Oh. Oh yeah, sure. Of course.” Honeymaren nodded but her voice shook. “For how long?” 

“A few hours, maybeaday, I don’t know. Ohhhhh, where’s that horse?” 

“Was I too forward?” asked Honeymaren. “Did I misinterpret… _everything_?” 

“No,” Elsa said and Honeymaren looked more and more like Elsa had struck her in the heart. “Yes! I…I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’m just—Will you be alright?” 

“Well, _I’m_ fine.” Honeymaren smiled but her jaw clenched. “I’ll be fine. It’s fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Elsa reached forward slightly. 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Honeymaren snapped. She looked at Elsa with the same smile and tears in her eyes. “Really, I’m okay.” 

Nokk stepped up to the two of them, head tilting slightly. 

“I, u-um, I probably won’t be here when you get back,” Honeymaren said. “I’ll probably be with Ryder or…I’ll be in a place.” 

“Okay.” 

Both Honeymaren and Elsa stared at the ground in total silence. The Nokk sniffed Elsa hesitantly, pawing at the snow. 

Elsa scrambled onto the Water Spirit. “See you!” she yelled in a shrill voice. 

Elsa and the Nokk leaped off the cliff, hitting the ice below with a clanging sound and speeding off to the south. 

Honeymaren watched them galloping away from her, Elsa the only bright spot on a sea now gripped in night. She kicked some snow off the cliff and turned away, heading back into the wood. 

Everywhere she looked, snow surrounded her, and the sight of it made her feel queasy. She took deep breaths through her nose, her chin high, jaw clenched to keep her lips from twitching. She clutched her staff so tightly that her knuckles turned white. 

_Idiot_ . She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Stories of spirits falling in love with human were just that—stories. There was no indication that Elsa would be any different. So why did it feel that her heart had frozen and shattered? 

She heard a sound of snow swishing on the ground, and in the distance, a mounted figure approached her in the darkness. 

“Elsa?” 

No, it was Ryder on a reindeer with the biggest grin on his face. 

“Heeeeeey,” he said. He dismounted. “Did you manage to snag the Snow Que—?” 

Honeymaren’s brave face broke down, and she buried her head in Ryder’s chest, her body heaving with sobs. 

*** 

Night completely blanketed Arendelle by the time Elsa had crossed the fjord. Nokk’s frozen hooves thundered on the ice. The lights dotting Arendelle’s castle and town came into view. 

She wiped some tears from her eyes and sniffed. A part of her wanted to dig her heels into Nokk’s side and go back to the Enchanted Forest. 

_I don’t even know if she wants to look at me right now._

Elsa slowed Nokk to a trot at the final approach to castle’s side entrance at the waterfront. A few passersby in the town gasped and gawked at the both of them. 

Being in Arendelle felt wrong, but going back would mean facing a heartbroken Honeymaren. 

“Elsa, hey!” said Kristoff. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Kristoff?” asked Elsa. She dismounted Nokk, who trotted in a small circle much to the amazement of watching Arendellians. “Where’s Anna?” 

“She’s in a late meeting with a few ministers,” he said. “It’s not Friday—” 

“Elsa!” exclaimed Olaf, waddling down the steps. “You’re here! _Buenas dias_!” 

“I’m so glad to see you, Olaf,” said Elsa, as Olaf threw himself into her arms. 

“I wondered when you were going to visit!” he said. 

“Yeah…Gale didn’t send a message this time,” said Kristoff. 

Elsa gulped. 

“How’s Ryder doing?” Olaf asked. 

She put on a smile. “He’s doing fine. He’s been looking after the reindeer. A lot of them are having calves in spring.” 

“We _really_ need to visit them.” Olaf looked behind her. “Where’s Honeymaren?” 

Her throat tightened. 

“Elsa?” Olaf whispered. 

Kristoff’s gave Elsa a concerned look. “Olaf, Sven hasn’t had some carrots in a while,” he said. “Can you get some for him?” 

“But Elsa—” 

“Come on now, go!” 

“Riiiight,” said Olaf. He raised an unconvinced eyebrow at them and scurried up the steps, muttering something like, “You’ll regret this when I’m wise.” 

“Thank you,” Elsa told Kristoff. “I don’t really feel like answering a lot of questions right now.” 

“No problem. It’s getting a lot harder to do that to him.” Kristoff sighed. “He’s…getting _really_ smart.” 

“He’s been doing a lot of reading.” 

“No, I mean, like _really_ smart.” Kristoff led her up the steps into the castle. “We’re ordering an entire catalog’s worth of books for him—” 

Elsa laughed. “ _That_ much?” 

“—in _Spanish_! We have everything in the library but he wants to read it in the original languages!” Kristoff exclaimed. 

“Last week he wanted to study Italian.” 

“He still does! But he’s hooked on Spanish now. He’s even mentioned going to a university in…Sal…Sala…” 

“Salamanca?” Elsa offered. 

“That’s the place!” Kristoff said. 

“That’s all the way in Spain,” she said. “I don’t even know if they would admit a snowman.” 

“That’s what we’re all wondering….well, if he doesn’t switch to another language next week.” Kristoff had led her to the same sitting room where they played charades. 

“Anna should be finishing up her meeting soon. I’ll let her know you’ve arrived.” 

“Thank you.” Elsa sat down on the couch. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Um. I’d rather wait for Anna to come so I can tell you both at the same time.” 

“Hmm…” Kristoff put another log of wood in the fire and went to get Anna. 

“Elsa!” Anna exclaimed, not long after Kristoff left to get her. She took out the pins in her bun, allowing her red hair to fall over her shoulders. “This is a surprise. What brings you to Arendelle?” She pulled Elsa into a warm hug. 

Elsa returned the hug but found herself at a loss for words. “Um…” 

“What happened?” She sat next to Elsa on the couch. “Is everything okay?” 

“N-No…” Elsa croaked. “Honeymaren and I…” 

“Yes?” 

“I think something bad happened between us.” Elsa wiped away some tears from her eyes. 

“Oh no,” said Anna. “What was it about?” 

Elsa took a deep breath. “It’s not good.” 

“That’s okay. You can tell me anything.” Anna squeezed her hands. 

“She…She told me she liked me…” 

“What?!” Anna squealed, putting her hands to her mouth. “Oh, that’s wonderful! What did you say?” __

Elsa took a deep breath and found herself unable to meet Anna’s eyes. “I…I said nothing.” 

“Oh…” Anna said softly, blinking slowly. “Did you do anything or…?” 

“No, I just stood there,” said Elsa. “I didn’t really know what to say. I think I said _oh_ at one point.” She put her hand over her face. It really sounded more and more pathetic when she said it out loud. 

“What happened then?” 

“She looked disappointed, and I told her I needed to talk to you.” Elsa paused, remembering the shock and tears in Honeymaren’s eyes despite her words. “And then I came here.” 

“Eek,” said Kristoff. Anna flashed him a glare. 

Anna’s brows furrowed, and she asked Elsa slowly, “Well, do you?” 

Elsa gave her a confused look. “Do I what?” 

“Do you like her?” 

“What?” Elsa gasped. “I don’t know. I don’t think so? I think I might? How do you know?” 

Anna gave her a knowing look. 

Heat rose to Elsa’s cheeks. “She’s warm and smells nice.” 

“You’re blushing.” 

_“S-So?”_

“You like her,” Kristoff said flatly. 

“Fine, say I do! Then what’ll happen?” asked Elsa. 

“ _Well,_ you’ll start dating each other—” 

“To be honest, I thought you guys already were,” said Kristoff. 

It felt like the Fire Spirit walked all over her face. “What do you mean?” said Elsa. 

“Let’s just leave it at dating for now,” said Anna. “You talk about each other’s feelings and plans and go on dates and if you’re with the right person, it just…it just _feels_ right.” 

The thought of sharing her innermost thoughts and feelings to another person gave Elsa pause, but it felt different with Honeymaren. “I don’t…” She shook her head. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.” 

“And that’s okay. You can take some time to think about it, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Anna looked like she was trying to choose her next words carefully. “But you should probably use Gale to send her a letter to let her know that you need space.” 

“Right, I need to do that. What should it say?” 

“Maaaybe that you have feelings for her?” Anna suggested. “But most of it needs to be put in your words.” 

Elsa would rather dive into the depths of Ahtohallan than write this letter. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“Probably.” Anna clasped Elsa’s hands. “Stay here for as long as you’d like,” she said gently. “We can play charades tonight instead of Friday.” 

“Thank you,” Elsa said softly. “I might be ready to play. I have a lot to take in right now.” 

“Of course, we don’t have to play tonight. Take all the time you need.” 

Once Elsa was out of earshot in the next hall, Kristoff whispered, “Seriously, they fell asleep on top of each other after the last game of charades. I _really_ thought they were—” 

“Shhh, I know,” Anna whispered. 

After saying hello to Kai and Gerda and others, Elsa retreated to her room and shut the door. Hardly anything had changed since she left, but she had rarely been up to here after she had moved to the forest. 

Being closed off in her bedroom for over a decade left her little thought for any potential romance, and while Anna often dreamed of handsome princes, Elsa dreamt of no one. 

Except now she dreamt of Honeymaren. 

Elsa folded her arms and paced in a circle around her room. She smiled, thinking of Honeymaren’s warm hands over hers or stargazing together. It just felt...so... 

She snapped out of it. Writing time. She sat down at her desk and dipped a metal pen in a pot of ink. But how to start this? 

_Dear Honeymaren,_

__

_I think I like you too—_

She threw the letter in the wastebasket by her desk. 

She shook her head. Think. She breathed out. _Just tell her that you need time_. _It doesn’t need to be that long._

_Dear Honeymaren,_

_I also share the same—_

__

“No no no.” 

She crumbled the paper and threw the letter in the trash. 

_It’s a funny thing that—_

__

Letter in the trash. 

_I’ve been thinking about—_

__

In the trash. 

_Shakespeare once said—_

__

In the trash. 

Her shoulders sagged, throwing away another wad of paper. Cold stars twinkled above Arendelle’s fjord, and the small lights from ships floated far away in the sea. Far beyond the sea lay the frozen shores of Ahtohallan, but Elsa knew she couldn’t find the answer to her dilemma even there. 

Someone knocked. 

“Come in.” 

Anna opened the door. “Hey, I finished signing some paperwork early. Do you wanna start charades?” 

“What?” Elsa looked at the pile of overflowing balls of paper in the trash. “Oh.” 

Anna also look at the pile of paper. “Did you have trouble writing your letter?” 

Elsa set her pen down. “I had no idea it’d be this hard.” 

Anna pat the spot next to her on the bed. “Come here. What’s so hard about it?” 

“I-I don’t know. I think I feel the same way but…it just feels… _big_ . Everything I’ve been trying to write just feels _wrong_.” 

“Hmm?” Anna encouraged. 

“It’s…everything about this is strange to me. I’ve never felt this way towards anyone.” Elsa bit her lip. “I don’t want what we have to get ruined.” 

“I think she’d understand that,” Anna said softly. 

“I hope so…” said Elsa. She smiled slightly. “She’s beautiful and is _incredibly_ patient and…when we walk together, it feels like home.” 

“Then go!” said Anna. “Tell her that!” 

“You’re right.” Filled with determination, Elsa stood up. 

She took one step forward and had a sudden image of Nokk galloping back to the Enchanted Forest, the giants stirring and marching to a glade, the Fire Spirit aflame, Gale racing back with the force of a violent storm— 

_“No!”_ She fell forward onto her knees. 

“Elsa, what’s going on?” 

“I can’t go anywhere! Nokk ran off. I-I’m stuck in Arendelle. I have no idea what’s happening—” 

A wave of pain sliced through her shoulder and upper thigh, and she cried out. Her stomach roiled, and she grabbed the waste basket full of paper and threw up. 

She breathed shallowly and rolled onto her side, shutting her eyes, willing the pain to go away— 

The terror subsided, but she still felt a sick pit of dread in her stomach. During her panic, Kristoff and Olaf had burst into the room. 

“Elsa?” Anna rubbed her shoulders. “What happened?” 

“What’s going on?” asked Kristoff from the doorway. 

Elsa used one of the discarded letters to wipe her mouth. 

“Something terrible happened in the Enchanted Forest,” she said. “I don’t know what or who or where...” 

“What?” gasped Anna. “Are the Northuldra okay?” 

“I don’t know.” Elsa stumbled to her feet, one hand clutching her desk. “I don’t know but something is _wrong_ —” 

“You look too sick to go anywhere,” said Anna. 

“I have to go. The Water Spirit…” 

“You _just_ threw up,” Anna said. 

“I can’t stay here too long.” Elsa choked. But how could she get to the Enchanted Forest? 

“Elsa,” Anna said warningly. 

“Wait.” Elsa stood up, her knees slightly shaking. “The Water Spirit is coming back.” 

“You can tell?” 

“Yes,” said Elsa. “I’m still not sure what happened.” 

“Hey, who’s riding on the Water Spirit?” asked Olaf, pressing his carrot nose against the window. 

“What?” asked Elsa. “Someone else is riding on it?” 

Anna joined her at the window. She barely made out a figure riding across the fjord on the horse. 

“I think it’s Ryder!” said Olaf. “Oh, he doesn’t look so good.” 

“Ryder?” asked Elsa. “Ryder’s on the Water Spirit?” 

As Nokk rode closer and closer to the castle, Elsa saw Ryder on its back. “What the—” 

“Ryder!” exclaimed Elsa. 

Ryder half-fell off Nokk. A mixture of soot and blood splashed across his face, but his eyes were distant. He continuously shivered. 

“Are you hurt?” asked Kristoff. 

“D-Don’t worry, it’s not mine,” said Ryder. He swayed slightly and looked slightly queasy. “I’m fine. I-I don’t think I ever want to ride a horse that fast again…” 

“What happened?” 

“Some… _thing_. It rose up from the ground and attacked the spirits and the—” 

“What _thing_?” asked Elsa. 

“A…a dragon? Some kind of dragon!” It looked like it was half-dead and emerged from the ground while we were talking…” Ryder spoke so fast Elsa barely kept up with his words. And then he pulled out her staff. _“It took Honeymaren.”_

The wind had been stolen from Elsa’s lungs. 

“No…” she said weakly. “No.” 

_I should have been there_ . _If I stayed and talked to her—If I hadn’t run away—_

“Was anyone hurt?” asked Anna. 

“Not as far as I know,” Ryder said. “I don’t even think it hurt Honeymaren. But it damaged the giants—A-and the Fire Spirit…” 

“How could it _damage_ the giants?” 

“Its claws did, somehow. And…” Ryder opened his blood-stained gloves. The Fire Spirit curled up in his palm and whimpered, but the limbs on his right side seemed absurdly small. 

“Oh thank the spirits, its legs grew back.” 

“What?” Elsa took the little salamander into her hands. It looked up at Elsa with big eyes and chirped. 

“Thank goodness you’re okay,” Elsa said, holding the Fire Spirit close. It rubbed its soft head against her face. 

“The Northuldra can stay in Arendelle until…whatever this is is taken care of,” said Anna. 

“Some have already left the forest,” said Ryder. “We don’t know when the forest will be safe or…” 

Elsa tuned out the rest of their conversation. 

“Hey, Olaf, can you watch over the Fire Spirit for a little bit?” 

“As long as it doesn’t light my arms on fire,” Olaf said. 

The Fire Spirit chirped in thanks again and curled up on Olaf’s head. 

Elsa quickly glanced at Anna and Ryder still talking and mounted the Water Spirit. 

“Elsa, wait, what are you doing?” asked Anna. 

“It’s my fault Honeymaren’s gone.” She took the reins in her hands. “I need to go rescue her from whatever took her.” 

“That thing that attacked her _hurt the spirits_ ,” said Anna. “If it hurt _them_ —” 

“I can’t just leave her there,” said Elsa firmly. “The Water Spirit would know where to go.” Nokk whinnied nervously and stomped its hooves. 

“Can I go with you?” said Ryder. “She’s my sister.” 

“If anything happened to you, I’d never forgive myself.” _I don’t know if I can forgive myself for what happened to Honeymaren._

“Elsa—” 

“What do you suggest I do?” asked Elsa. “Stay here? If it hurt the giants, I’m the only one that could take care of it.” 

“Elsa, wait!” 

But Elsa had dug her heels into the Water Spirit and spirited away. 

*** 

The stench of damp earth and decay filled her nostrils. 

“Ryder…?” 

Honeymaren’s eyes moved underneath her eyelids. Her head throbbed. 

She pushed herself onto her knees, her hands gripping something cold and hard. 

Honeymaren let out a small scream and covered her mouth. Dirty white human bones scattered across the floor, poking out from the walls, low-hanging ceiling, grotesquely wrapped around roots that were glowing—no, _pulsing_ —with bright blue light. Strange runes had been carved into them. 

She stood up and stumbled back as far as she could without touching the bones on the walls. To her right and left, the hallway continued for as long as the tree roots glowed, occasionally there were corners leading deeper into the tree. Her staff was gone, and she felt naked without it. 

A creature her height, turned around a corner and lumbered toward her. 

White scales draped over its gaunt frame. Bone colored antlers jutted from its head, branching off like the roots that surrounded them. The flesh on parts of its neck and body had been shredded and left its organs and bones visible. Its wing membranes had been ripped and torn. 

Its head was nothing but a long reptilian skull. Where its eyes should be were black sockets and underneath its antlers was a square of exposed brain. 

It curled its long body around her, _crackling_ the entire time. 

Honeymaren broke out in shakes. _This is it. I’m going to die,_ she thought. 

It pressed its bony wing tip under her chin, forcing her to look up into its sockets and tilted its head to the side. 

The dragon bared its teeth and snapped, ripping a chunk out of her chest. She didn’t even have time to sc— 

But she felt nothing. The dragon’s maw went straight through her like it was a ghost. 

“You…can’t hurt me?” 

The dragon shook its head. It sniffed her hand. 

_But it hurt the spirits._ “You can’t hurt humans at all?” 

The dragon shook its head again. 

Honeymaren wondered if it could technically hurt Elsa. “Are you a spirit?” 

The dragon snapped at her, the spines on its neck standing straight up. It slowly nodded. 

“Why did you bring me here?” 

The dragon picked up a half-rotting femur off the floor and laid down, curling up and ripping through whatever flesh remained on it. 

Honeymaren felt sick and breathed through her mouth as best as she could. 

“Does it have to do with Elsa—” 

The dragon snapped the bone clean in half and bared its teeth at her, growling. 

She shut her mouth. _Please, please don’t come here, Elsa._ If Elsa came and the dragon did _anything_ to her— 

A sudden sharp pain shot through her mind, and her throat itched. 

She coughed and coughed and retched and gasped before coughing out a wad of blood onto the bones. 

“What the—?” 

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked back at the dragon. “Did _you_ do this?” 

The dragon spat in disgust before slithering down the corridor. 

*** 

The Water Spirit’s hooved pounded on the frozen sea, anxiety racing through Elsa’s heart. 

She shook her head. Honeymaren had to be okay. She _had_ to be okay. If anything happened to her.... 

Elsa squinted as they galloped across the field and deeper into the Enchanted Forest. Deeper and further north they went, until all of the trees were dead, and they were surrounded by dead trees, craggy rocks and thick, soupy mist. This was the Enchanted Forest but _not_ at the same time. 

“I don’t remember this part,” Elsa said. The Nokk snorted. Had she just passed by this portion and forgot about it this whole time? How could she forget about an entire section of the Enchanted Forest… 

The Water Spirit trotted through the dead forest, throwing its head back and neighing in agitation. The hair on the back of Elsa’s neck rose, as she heard the sound of footsteps, felt eyes boring into her back, but when she turned around, she saw nothing. 

Elsa pat the Nokk’s neck. “Shh, shhh, it’s okay.” 

The Water Spirit screamed as it approached the only living tree in the forest. The gnarled, ancient tree towered over the rest. It dark green leaves looked extremely out of place from the brown and gray of its surrounding. It’s tree roots were as thick as Elsa’s body and covered in Nordic runes she had seen in ancient books from Arendelle. A few roots opened into a small entrance. 

“Wait, ow!” 

Elsa landed flat on her face. The Water Spirit had bucked her off. 

“W-Wait…!” 

But the Water Spirit had already vanished into the mist. 

Elsa scoffed, saying a silent prayer that it would return once she rescued Honeymaren. 

Something small and quick caught the corner of her eye. A red squirrel with tufted ears and a large bushy tail perched on one of the lower branches staring at her. 

“Hey, little guy, what’re you doing here?” 

Elsa approached the tree and froze, unsettled. The squirrel had glowing gold eyes. 

The squirrel chittered angrily, before climbing up into the tree. 

Elsa took a deep breath and slipped into the gap between the roots. 

She resisted the urge to hurl again as she entered the tree. The stench of death clung to the air, and she grimaced, trying to avoid the human bones in her path that _covered_ everywhere in the tree—the walls, the roots, the ceiling, the floor. 

The roots of the tree branched off into several different corridors. Elsa formed a glowing snowflake on one side of the wall before turning. She could literally be lost in the roots forever. 

Not a single sound came from inside the tree. 

“Honeymaren!” she yelled. 

No response. 

She cupped her hands over mouth. “HONEYMAREN!” 

No response. 

“Elsa?” 

Honeymaren stood at the end of the corridor, her face lit up by the bright blue light pulsating through the tree roots. 

“Honeymaren!” 

For a few seconds, Elsa forgot she was rushing across bones, and her breath caught in her throat. Honeymaren threw her arms around Elsa's shoulders and held her close, determined not to let her go. 

“You’re here,” she said. “You came…” 

“Of course, I came.” Elsa clasped her hands. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry I just left you like that—” 

“Elsa…” She squeezed Elsa’s hands and leaned into her. 

Honeymaren suddenly pulled away and shook her head. 

“Elsa, you shouldn’t have come—” 

“What?” Elsa asked. “What are you talking about?” 

“There’s something _here_ that wants you dead—I-I think—” 

Instinctively, Elsa created a half-circle of icy spikes in front of them. A hair-raising crackling sound filled the air as the skeletal dragon slithered around the corner. 

“What _is_ that?” Elsa yelled. 

Two white glowing dots appeared in the center of the dragon’s sockets, and it made a grinding noise in its throat similar to a laugh, causing the bones surrounding them to rattle. 

The dragon lunged forward and broke through the spikes, a hair-raising shriek ripping through the air. 

“Honeymaren, get out!” yelled Elsa. “I’ll distract it.” 

A blue blast hit the dragon on the face, causing the dragon to twist to the side and snarl. 

“Follow the snowflakes to get out.” 

“Not without you!” Honeymaren gripped the knife at her waist. 

The dragon hissed and lunged at Elsa again. She transformed all the floor into ice—the dragon snarled, slipping, and unfurled its wings— 

Elsa launched two icicles directly into its eye sockets. 

The dragon screeched, writhing on the floor, its tails smashing through the ice and bones. 

“Come on!” 

Honeymaren grabbed Elsa’s hand and followed the snowflakes a few corridors before suddenly— 

“Oh no…” Honeymaren stopped. “Elsa, we’re out of snowflakes.” 

“No,” said Elsa. “I _swear_ I put snowflakes on the walls—” 

“Let’s go to the right. I think I came that way.” 

They both sprinted to the right for their lives. 

“I don’t hear it anymore,” said Honeymaren after some time. “Do you think we lost it?” 

“I think so,” said Elsa. 

“What _was_ that thing?” 

“I don’t think I want to know.” Elsa turned toward Honeymaren, grasping both of her hands. “Are you okay? Did it hurt you?” 

Honeymaren shook her head. “No. It even showed me it couldn’t hurt me.” 

“Really?” Elsa said incredulously. “It tried to kill _me_.” 

“I wonder if it could only hurt spiri—” Honeymaren coughed violently, and she put a hand over her mouth, her lungs cracking. 

“Honeymaren, wh—?” 

Honeymaren spat out blood onto the bones. 

“What just happened?” asked Elsa. 

“I don’t know,” Honeymaren said weakly. She cleared her throat and her voice strengthened. “I just started coughing when I was dragged in here.” 

Elsa squeezed Honeymaren’s hand. “We shouldn’t stay here that long. Do you remember the way out?” 

Honeymaren shook her head. “I don’t remember anything. I think the dragon must’ve knocked me out on the way here.” 

“Okay,” Elsa said steadily. “Let’s try this way for now.” 

They headed down the corridor. Less and less human bones were scattered on the floor until they were walking completely on a stone floor, and the ceiling grew higher and higher. 

“This doesn’t feel like the way out,” said Honeymaren. 

“Hmm…” Elsa knew it wasn’t, but something about this corridor wanted Elsa to step down its path. 

At the very end of this corridor stood a large oak door, covered in runes and various scenes from events eons ago. Carved snakes, dragons, wolves, horses, giants danced on either side of the door, and in the middle, was a tree not unlike the one Elsa had entered through, its branches reaching as tall as the ceiling. 

A savage growl rippled through the air. 

Honeymaren pulled out her knife. “What now?” she said. 

Out of the darkness stepped out a hulking black wolf as tall as Elsa’s waist, its teeth as long as her fingers. 

The wolf’s lips spread into a toothy smile. Its fluffy tail wagged and it loped towards them, its paws tapping the ground in excitement. 

“Oh.” Elsa blinked. “Hello?” 

The wolf nudged Elsa’s hand, wagging its tail against Honeymaren’s legs. 

“What’s a wolf doing down here?” Honeymaren said. 

“I’m not sure.” Elsa reached out and pat its soft head. The wolf whined and pressed against Elsa’s cool touch. 

“At least it’s not trying to kill us,” she said with a smile. 

The wolf lunged— 

And licked Elsa full on the mouth. 

“Gah!” Elsa sputtered and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Blegh!” 

Honeymaren laughed. “You’re friendly, aren’t you?” 

The wolf whipped around and licked Honeymaren’s hands. 

“Hello! Who’s a sweet wolf?” With a playful grumble, the wolf rolled over onto its back, Honeymaren immediately scratching its belly. 

Elsa smiled, but she found herself more fascinated by the door. In the dim light of the tree roots, Elsa looked closer at the runes—the same runes on the roots of the tree. Light seeped through the cracks. 

And the most alluring were the quiet whispers filling Elsa’s ears. 

She touched it, and a jolt of power rushed through her. 

“Maybe there’s a way out through here,” she said. 

“Um, are you sure about that?” asked Honeymaren. “This doesn’t feel right.” 

“If it’s not, I’m sure there’s a way out _in_ there,” said Elsa. 

“Hmm.” Honeymaren got up from petting the wolf. 

The wolf growled and gently took Honeymaren’s wrist in its mouth. 

“I can’t pet you anymore,” said Honeymaren. “We’re going in here.” 

The wolf whined and pulled on her hand. 

Honeymaren chuckled awkwardly. “I’m sorry but we have to go in _there_.” 

The wolf snarled and suddenly tugged her backwards. 

An ice spike formed from the floor with a flick of Elsa’s wrist, pointing directly into the wolf’s chest. 

The wolf yelped and took a few steps back, its tail between its legs. Its ears folded back, it continued to whimper at the two of them. 

“Thanks,” said Honeymaren. 

“No problem.” 

Elsa pushed open the doors, and the two of them were blinded by the light. 

Bright and beautiful sunlight filled the chamber. Green grass covered the ground instead of bones or stone. White, fluffy clouds dotted the sky. A blue and black river gurgled in front of them, separating them from the crowds of in the other field. 

“It’s beautiful…” said Elsa. For the first time since the cliff, Elsa’s muscles completely relaxed, and she closed her eyes, smelling the sweet grass. 

Honeymaren put an arm over her stomach, skepticism darkening her eyes. “It is…I don’t think this leads us out.” 

“No but…” 

Across the river were miles and miles of swaying wheat fields and forests stretching beyond the horizon, and it was filled with _people_. People picking berries, eating, talking, some sitting around little tables. They were blissfully unaware of the two strangers on the other shore. 

Elsa gasped. 

At one of the small tables, Iduna poured steaming tea into a cup and muttered something inaudible to Agnarr. They looked flushed and content and _alive_. 

“Mother? Father?” asked Elsa. 

Iduna and Agnarr continued sipping tea and chatting, ignoring their daughter. 

“Are those your parents?” asked Honeymaren. 

“That’s them!” said Elsa. “That has to be them.” 

Honeymaren scanned the faces and clothing of those on the other side. “Oh…” Her face fell in disappointment, and she looked prepared to cry. 

“Mother, Father, it’s me, Elsa!” 

Honeymaren grimaced and put a hand on her forehead. “Ow…” 

Elsa ignored her. The image of Iduna in Ahtohallan was a memory, but _this_? This was— 

_Real._

_“Mother! Father!”_

_“No!”_ Honeymaren’s arms had a vice grip around Elsa’s waist. __

The wolf’s whining and yipping echoed throughout the chamber. __

“What’re you doing? That’s my _mother_ —” 

“They can’t even hear you!” 

Elsa twisted this way and that, flailing in Honeymaren’s arms. _She didn’t understand!_ “You don’t know that!” 

“We have to _leave_!” 

“ _You_ can leave, I won’t.” 

The wolf went into hysterics—barking and whining and pacing— 

“We can’t just stay here!” 

The sound of the river rushed through Elsa’s ears, and she twisted around, unable to recognize this complete _stranger_ grabbing a hold of her. 

“Who are you? Get off!” 

_“What?!”_

Elsa broke out of the stranger’s grip. She stumbled forward, free at last, and she raced through the green grass, hope and joy flowing through her like she was visiting Ahtohallan for the first time and _home_ — 

_“Elsa…!”_

At the shores of the river, Elsa skidded to a halt. 

A wolf howled. 

Honeymaren had fallen to her knees, weakly pushing herself up with her hands. Her stomach heaved and blood splashed out of her mouth, splattering on the perfect grass. She gasped and retched. 

“Honeymaren!” 

She pulled Honeymaren up into her arms, ignoring the warm blood trickling out of Honeymaren’s mouth and onto her dress. 

“I got you,” she said. 

She ran across the field as fast as she could. 

Then stopped dead in her tracks. 

_Don’t look behind you, don’t look behind you._

Out of the corner of her eye, a dark cloaked figure stood behind her. 

It could see them. 

_No._ Elsa stood frozen to the spot as the figure stepped closer, five, four, three feet behind them now. 

Elsa grit her teeth and pushed herself and Honeymaren through the door. 

It slammed shut behind her. 

She set Honeymaren down, who gasped and coughed and rolled onto her stomach. “Honeymaren!” she said. “Are you okay?” 

Honeymaren took several deep breaths and coughed up less and less blood. 

She sat back on her knees. 

“I’m…I’m fine. I think,” said Honeymaren. She took another deep breath. “That room…” 

“I’m so sorry.” Elsa conjured a white handkerchief and wiped the blood off of Honeymaren’s mouth. “There.” 

“Thank you. Now if only I could get the taste of blood out of my mouth,” she said. “Oh no, I ruined your dress.” 

Elsa waved her away. “It’s fine.” 

“And _my_ clothes too. Egh.” 

“I’m sure the Water Spirit can get that out.” 

The wolf padded over to them from across the hall. 

“You’re ba…?” 

It carried a stick in its mouth, its big head tilted at an angle. No, that wasn’t a stick. It was a drinking horn filled with mead. It sat down in front of Honeymaren. 

“Oh thank you.” She took the horn from the wolf. “Did you hear that I wanted to wash my mouth out?” 

The wolf whimpered and licked her cheek. 

Elsa ran a hand through the thick black fur on its neck. “You were trying to warn us, weren’t you?” 

The wolf curled up between the two of them. Honeymaren sipped on the mead, exclaiming a quiet “wow!” 

“Would you like to try some?” she asked. “It’s really good.” 

“Sure,” Elsa said. 

She took a sip—and it really _was_ delicious—but looked back at the door. She could still smell the grass and hear the flow of the river. The voices vanished. 

“It was _really_ them,” she said. “My parents.” 

“I thought so,” said Honeymaren. She folded up the handkerchief and pocketed it. “If it were my parents…I think I would have done the same.” 

“Your parents?” asked Elsa. Honeymaren had never volunteered information about her parents, and Elsa avoided the topic altogether. 

“My father passed away when we were younger, and a flood swept our mother away a few years ago. That was when Yelana took us under her wing.” Honeymaren sighed, running her hands over the runes on the drinking horn. “I wonder why they weren’t in there.” 

“Maybe they were too far for us to see,” said Elsa. “I’m sure they’re there.” 

Honeymaren looked at the door with longing in her eyes and she took a quiet sip of the mead. 

Elsa scooted closer to Honeymaren. 

“We got a bit busy earlier, but I forgot to say: Thank you for coming to get me,” Honeymaren said. “I…I didn’t know if you would…or if anyone could even find me here.” 

“I rode over here as soon as I heard,” said Elsa. “If _anything_ happened to you because _I_ left—” 

“Why’re you blaming yourself for something out of your control?” asked Honeymaren. “This wasn’t your fault.” 

“But—” 

“I’d never _think_ to blame you for it.” Honeymaren rested her other hand on Elsa’s cheek. “You saved my life.” 

“And you probably saved mine back there,” Elsa said softly. 

There was something strangely beautiful about the scene. The tree roots continued to pulse with bright blue light all around them. The wolf breathed out softly in front of them. 

Elsa closed her eyes and squeezed her hand. “All I know is that I’d fall into the depths of Ahtohallan for you.” 

But she had. She had already fallen into an abyss deeper than any in Ahtohllaan. 

_Love._

Both of them leaned forward until their faces were just inches apart. She could see every individual freckle on Honeymaren’s face. 

And Honeymaren pulled herself away—coughing and retching, more blood dripping from her mouth onto the floor. 

“You’re still coughing?” Elsa said in alarm. 

Honeymaren spat out some blood one last time and cleared her throat. “I really thought it’d go away once we left that room.” She shut her eyes. “Spirits, my head!” 

“What?” 

“My head hurts.” 

Elsa stood up. “We need to find the way back. Now.” 

Honeymaren finished the rest of the mead and handed the horn back to the wolf. “Thank you.” 

The wolf took back the horn with a wagging tail, watching them leave. 

“We went right instead of left back there," said Elsa. "So that means we should go forward." 

“I know, but—” Honeymaren heaved and coughed—no, _vomited_ blood, and she stumbled forward, her breathing raspy. 

“This c-coughing is getting worse,” said Honeymaren. 

“Okay, this _has_ to be the way.” Elsa grimaced. The floor was covered in bones again, and the ceiling lowered and lowered until it was just a few feet above their heads. 

“We’re almost there.” _I hope_. 

“There!” 

Moonlight! Elsa grabbed Honeymaren’s hand and the two of them rushed towards the exit, crushing the old bones underneath their feet. 

A monstrous roar shook the ground underneath their feet. 

“Not _that_ again!” said Elsa. “I thought we were done with it.” 

The dragon had two streams of water running down the side of its face, some crushed ice clinging to the edges of its sockets. 

“Guess we’re not,” Elsa growled. “Just go outside, I’ll take care of it.” 

“N-No—” Honeymaren fell to her knees, her eyes sliding out of focus. 

“Honeymaren—!” 

The dragon spat and crawled across the ceiling, landing with a thud in front of Honeymaren and lunging straight through her like she was a ghost. 

It hissed, opening its mouth into another roar— 

Elsa threw out her arm just in time and wedged a block of ice between the dragon’s mouth. 

The ice block grew taller and taller inside the dragon’s mouth, stretching its jaw to an impossible length before— 

_SNAP!_

The dragon’s lower jaw fell clear off its face, and it screamed a terrible scream, flailing on the floor in agony, its long body smashing against the bones on the floor and wall. 

Elsa raised her arms and a massive wall of ice covered the tunnel from floor to ceiling. 

The dragon snarled with only its upper jaw, stepping away from the shield, the two dots in its eye sockets still glowing. 

“Get out and the Water Spirit,” Elsa said. 

“I can’t _leave_ you.” Honeymaren coughed again. 

“Go outside while I hold it off—” 

The dragon's lower jaw floated off the floor and magically reattached itself to its skull. 

“I—!” Honeymaren blinked rapidly and stars swam before her eyes. “I…I won’t leave you here!” she said weakly. 

“Don’t be stupid,” said Elsa. “You’ll _die_ if you stay.” 

“We’re leaving _together_.” Honeymaren gulped. Her stomach lurched and blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth as she kept herself from coughing up more blood, the metallic taste of blood on her tongue again. 

The dragon plunged through the shield, the ice shattered, and Elsa gasped in shock and it sprang forward, sinking its fangs into Elsa’s side and thrashing her— 

_“ELSA!”_

Elsa screamed and shot multiple ice blasts in every direction—spikes of ice forming all around the roots—Honeymaren falling to the floor to keep herself from being hit—the floor freezing over—Elsa’s bright red blood splattering across the filthy bones on the floor, droplets hitting Honeymaren’s clothing, staining the dragon’s jaw with red— 

_How?_

Honeymaren fought off her inner disgust and looked the skeletons on the wall and ceiling. _Just like tree climbing…just like tree climbing—_ She grit her teeth and pulled herself onto her feet, using a combination of the tree roots and bones within them to scale upwards— 

Elsa’s screams subsided into whimpers and each attempt at an icy blast grew weaker than the last, forming not so much spikes but flurries. 

Honeymaren’s arms shook as she made it onto the ceiling, panting heavily, a combination of her blood and saliva dripping onto the dragon’s skull— 

She pulled her purple knife out of her sheath. The dragon couldn’t hurt humans, and she probably couldn’t hurt it by herself, but she prayed that her knife forged by the Fire Spirit would do it. 

Honeymaren landed on the nape of the dragon’s neck and plunged her knife into its exposed brain. 

It screeched and released Elsa. 

Black searing blood pooled at the hilt of her knife. She gritted her teeth and twisted the knife deeper. 

The dragon flailed its head and Honeymaren came tumbling off onto a pile of bones. The strength fell out of her limbs as she rolled onto her stomach, crawling. 

“Elsa…” 

Elsa lay motionless, her blood a puddle on the bones and the soil underneath, half of her dress in absolute tatters. 

“Honey…” she whispered. 

“Please, _please_ don’t die.” Honeymaren half-sobbed. She used the tree roots as a crutch and lifted herself up. Elsa leaned against her, more blood spilling onto the floor and their clothes. The dragon continued screeching behind them, retreating into a corner and out of view. __  
  


“Honeyma…” 

Honeymaren looked back. The dragon might still be incapacitated but there was no doubt that it would wake up soon. 

“I got you,” she whispered. “You’ll be okay—you’ll be okay—We’ll be okay.” 

The exit was just a few feet away, but it seemed like an eternity to Honeymaren. 

Her legs gave way, and she fell onto her knees, taking Elsa down with her. 

“We’re almost there…” 

She blinked, and for a second, she found herself in a wide infinite wheat field, and she blinked again, and the exit to the tree slid in and out of focus. Honeymaren whimpered and pushed herself forward. Elsa had lost a lot of blood— 

She blinked again. The smell of fresh grass filled her nostrils. 

A cloaked figure stood at the exit. Its face was unseen, but Honeymaren knew that it stared at them. Its steps made no sound on its approach. 

Honeymaren grit her teeth in a snarl. _“You’ll have to kill me before you even touch her!”_ Honeymaren screeched. She whipped out the bloodstained knife with shaking fingers. 

The figure scoffed. “Fine, I’ll give you an extra two minutes.” 

The figure pressed her index finger to the middle of her forehead, and suddenly, her strength limbs and the fog lifted her from her brain. She shook her head. She felt _fine_. 

“It’s been a while since a human pulled a knife on me.” It lowered its hood. The right half of its face was a beautiful, fair woman with soft brown eyes and long black hair; the left was a half-rotted skull visibly showing her jawbone and rotting flesh. 

The woman looked at her knife with curiosity. “No wonder that knocked out Nidhogg.” 

“Wh—? Who are you?” 

The woman looked at Elsa and clicked her tongue. “He was supposed to test her, not try to kill her.” She crouched down and put her hand on her wounds. “Disgusting dragon.” 

Honeymaren weakly held up the knife in her direction. _“Don’t—”_

The woman put her hands on Elsa’s wounds. Muscles, tendons, and skin knit together under her touch. Honeymaren watched in amazement. The only indication of the extent of Elsa’s wounds was the blood splattered on her dress. Elsa looked as if she was sleeping. 

“She will live but needs to rest first,” said the woman. “I give you my word.” 

“Wait, who are you?” asked Honeymaren. 

“As a Northuldra, you’ve probably never heard of me. My name is Hel.” 

“Hel…” The name was completely unfamiliar to Honeymaren. “Did you order that _thing_ to kidnap me?” she said firmly. 

“Yes,” Hel said blankly. “I wanted to see how strong this Bridge was, both physically and mentally, so I ordered you brought down here.” 

“To test Elsa? So to test her you _kidnapped me and attacked the spirits of the Enchanted Forest._ ” 

“That wasn’t me. Again, that was Nidhogg. It’s not like they died or anything.” 

Honeymaren gripped her knife tighter, not out of fear, but fury. “It ripped off the Fire Spirit’s _legs_.” 

“It’s a salamander; they grow back. I don’t see what the problem is here.” 

“Did you make me cough up blood?” 

“No, I had nothing to do with that. It was just your mortal body being essentially poisoned by entering Yggdrasil. When you and the Bridge reached Helheim, your body could not handle spiritual energy. Why do you think the Bridge wasn’t affected?” 

“I would have _died_ ,” Honeymaren said in shock. 

“A messy inconvenience. Be glad that the Bridge resisted the literal pull of the afterlife to save you. You’re lucky to have her.” 

Honeymaren blushed. “Wh-wh—Wait, _what_?” 

“Don’t look so surprised,” Hel said flippantly. “That was my own drinking horn I gave you two to drink.” 

“So…So all of this was just a _game_ to you?” she growled. 

“An amusing one.” Hel laughed and the hair rose on the back of Honeymaren’s neck. “You haven’t met some of my relatives. I’m absolutely tame compared to my father.” 

She pursed her lips. 

“Well she passed my test so get out. Both of you have left a literal trail of blood I have to clean up. And _you_ will die if you don’t leave in around twenty seconds.” 

Honeymaren lifted up Elsa by her arms, as Hel walked down deeper into the corridor. A question had still been burning in Honeymaren’s mind, and she had no idea when she’d receive an answer— 

“Wait!” 

Hel stopped. 

“I…I didn’t see my parents in that field. They’ve…they’ve passed away some years ago. Are they there?” 

Hel rolled her eyes. “That’s a question that should not be bothering you for several more decades,” she said with a sigh. “But I’m feeling generous so yes, fine, they’re both in there. Now leave.” 

Honeymaren smiled slightly and dragged Elsa outside of the tree’s roots. 

They were now alone. 

“Water Spirit! _WATER SPIRIT!_ ” 

Nokk emerged from the mist and screamed at the sight of blood on Elsa, rearing on its hind legs. 

“It’s okay, she’s okay,” said Honeymaren. Hel better have been telling the truth about healing Elsa, or Honeymaren would ride back here by herself. 

Nokk snorted and bucked, as Honeymaren pulled herself and Elsa onto the water horse. She took the reins in one hand and curled her other arm around Elsa’s waist and dug her heels into the horse’s side like it was a reindeer. 

The Water Spirit galloped through the mist and back onto the frozen sea. 

*** 

The Fire Spirit curled up on the pillow next to Elsa’s, snoring softly. Elsa slept peacefully, her features relaxed, occasionally sighing in content or rolling over. Anna’s pen rustled over some paperwork she was signing. A warm fire crackled in the fireplace. 

Honeymaren rubbed her eyes and yawned. She instantly fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, and she woke up more rested and content than she had felt in days. 

“Oh hi, Honeymaren,” said Anna. “I wondered when you’d wake up.” She set down the pen. “How did you sleep?” 

“Great,” she said, enjoying the feeling of warm sunlight on her face. “I’m surprised I only slept for a few hours.” 

“Oh…You slept for an entire day.” 

“It’s _tomorrow_?” Honeymaren said incredulously. 

When they had reached Arendelle, Anna had screamed and nearly fainted at the amount of blood covering the two of them. It took a combination of Honeymaren, Kristoff, and a confused Ryder to calm her down and see that Elsa’s body had healed. 

“So that means…” Honeymaren looked over at Elsa. 

“No, she hasn’t woken up,” said Anna with a frown. “But she’s been moving around a lot more. What happened down there?” 

Honeymaren opened her mouth but no words came out. “Elsa saved me,” she just said. She looked back at Elsa, guilt gnawing at her conscience. 

Anna tilted her head to the side. “Is something up?” 

“No….” said Honeymaren. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took Elsa’s hand in her own. “I don’t know.” 

“I’ll listen.” Anna put down her pen and joined Honeymaren at the side of the bed. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m the reason she got hurt.” Honeymaren bit her lip and closed her eyes. “If I never said anything…if I just kept my mouth shut…” 

“This whole thing was not your fault.” Anna squeezed her. “Don’t go blaming yourself.” She smiled softly. “Heh, you two can be really similar, you know that right? She also blamed herself when she heard you were kidnapped.” 

“She told me that down there too…but how?” Honeymaren asked incredulously. “Why would she blame herself for this?” 

Anna bit her lip. “She _might’ve_ told me everything that happened between you two before she rode over here last night.” 

“Oh…” That hot feeling of embarrassment weighed down her stomach again. “That…oh…” 

“She said that if she just stayed and talked with you, nothing would have happened.” 

_Elsa, you fool._ Honeymaren wiped her eyes with a smile. “We’re both like this.” 

Anna chuckled. 

“Is that all you talked about?” asked Honeymaren. 

“Elsa would have to put her feelings in her own words,” Anna said with a small chuckle. She placed her hand on top of Honeymaren’s and Elsa’s. “But I’ve _never_ seen Elsa look at anyone the way she does you.” 

Honeymaren recalled their moment outside of the door to Helheim. “I know,” she said. 

Elsa stirred. The Fire Spirit chirped happily. 

She opened her eyes. 

“Wait, where am—? 

“Oh Elsa!” 

“Elsa!” 

Anna threw her arms around Elsa in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay! How do you feel?” 

“A lot better,” said Elsa. “I don’t think I’m fully recovered yet, but I don’t feel like I’m going to be ripped in half.” 

Hel kept her word. Tears sprang into Honeymaren’s eyes, and the intensity of her emotions shocked even herself. 

“You woke up,” Honeymaren choked. 

“Oh…” Elsa said softly. 

Honeymaren buried her face in Elsa’s soft hair. 

“I’m fine,” Elsa whispered. “I promise. I’m fine now.” 

She rested a cold hand on Honeymaren’s face, wiping away a tear. “You saved my life.” 

It hit her that this was the first-time Elsa had seen her cry. “I couldn’t let you get killed by an undead dragon.” 

“Wait, _what_?” said Anna. 

Elsa ran a hand down her own side, blinking quickly. “Hey, what happened to my wound?” 

“Oh,” said Honeymaren, “a woman named Hel healed you.” 

“Hel?!” asked Anna. “That’s not a nice name for someone.” 

“I don’t know if she was a person or something else, but she was the one who kidnapped me. Half of her face was rotted away” 

“Wha…?” 

“Hel…” whispered Elsa. “Of course, why didn’t I think of it before? It’s just like the Viking stories Father told us as kids. That must’ve been the woman I saw when I was carrying you and that means that the tree was Yggdrasil—” 

Anna just stared at them with her mouth hanging open, shock and disbelief all over her face. “Well, uh, sounds like you two had quite the adventure,” she said. “I might go get some work done in my study.” 

“You’re leaving?” asked Elsa. “But why…?” 

“I think you two have some things to work out,” said Anna. She winked and closed the door behind her. 

“Sooo, I am done with adventures for now,” said Elsa after a pause. 

Honeymaren smiled. “Me too.” 

They were silent for a few more moments. The Fire Spirit curled onto its side on the pillow. The blaze in the fireplace crackled. 

Elsa sighed. “I meant to send you a letter through Gale yesterday,” she said. “But I just…I couldn’t find the words to say.” 

“I know, I was probably being too forward with it,” Honeymaren said. She recalled the moment on the cliff and cringed. “That…agh…” 

“No, no.” Elsa put her hand on top of Honeymaren’s. “That was sweet and…” Elsa blushed. “You looked beautiful.” 

“Oh!” Now it was Honeymaren’s turn to blush. “Th-Thank you.” She tucked some hair behind her ears. “I still think I was being too forward. It’s okay if you don’t want to do anything now. Between us.” 

“I just don’t want to ruin what we have,” said Elsa. “But I meant what I said back there. I’d fall into Ahtohallan…I’d cross the river into the afterlife for you.” 

Honeymaren smiled tearfully. “And I’d pull you back every time.” 

Elsa put her hand on Honeymaren’s face. Honeymaren gulped, and her heart beat fast. 

“You know,” she whispered, “we were interrupted when we were back there.” 

“We were.” 

And they closed the gap between their lips. 

Honeymaren sighed deeply and leaned into her, putting her hands on Elsa’s shoulders, her heart bursting out of her chest. Elsa’s lips were just as cold and soft as she imagined them to be. 

They broke apart, their foreheads pressing against each other. 

“Oh,” Honeymaren said. “That was…” 

“Nice,” Elsa finished. 

“It was,” said Honeymaren. “So, in response, to what I said—” 

Elsa chuckled. “Yes, I _do_ think of you as more than a friend.” 

They both laughed at how silly they both had been the entire time. They might’ve been in Arendelle, but as they laced their fingers together and looked into each other’s eyes, their thoughts were elsewhere with the other. They were home _._

**Author's Note:**

> There were a few Norse mythology references throughout this fic! But the main ones briefly were:
> 
>  **[Yggdrasil](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yggdrasil)** \- The massive tree that connects the Nine Worlds in Norse myth
> 
>  **[Nidhogg](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/N%C3%AD%C3%B0h%C3%B6ggr)** \- A fierce dragon/wyrm that ate the corpses of the dishonored dead and chewed on the roots of Yggdrasil.
> 
>  **[Garmr (or Garm)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garmr)** \- The wolf or hellhound that guards the gates of Hel
> 
>  **[Hel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hel_\(being\))** \- The goddess of death and the ruler of Hel (yes, they share the same name but I called it Helheim in the fic to make it easier). Garmr is her wolf/hound.
> 
> Also I cannot end this fic without recommending these two tracks I pretty much listened to on repeat from the Witcher 3 OST - [ The Possession of Jarl Udalryk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAnJO13fESE) and this [unreleased Skellige combat music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bAsyGvAlpc)


End file.
